Heartbreak
by Rainbowkiwii
Summary: Humanstuck AU. Kanaya has grown up and has adopted a child. Her child has grown up too, and confesses something that makes Kanaya's heart cringe as painful memories of the one she used to love make their way into her mind.


Yeah. The title to this story is bad. Why did I even do this. *sits in the corner and re-thinks life*

* * *

Kanaya sat at her work place in her living room, engrossed in her latest fashion design project. She was so busy making the final stitches to the dress that she almost didn't hear her daughter slam the door when she made it inside. But when Kanaya heard the slam, she knew something was up. She cut her final stitch and made her way to the kitchen. Her daughter had set down her back pack and stared down at the ground, with a mixture of sadness and a hint anger in her eyes. Kanaya sat down next to her.

"Hello Rose. May I inquire on how your day was today?" she asked, rubbing Rose's back. The teen only looked up at her and sighed.

"Mom, I have something I need to tell you." she said. Kanaya froze. Was she pregnant? Did she pierce body parts she wasn't supposed to?

"Well, go on ahead dear. Tell me. Whatever it is, you can tell me." she said as calmly as she could. Rose sucked in a huge breath and closed her eyes as she spoke.

"I... I like, girls. Like, more than boys. As in, lesbian love. I'm a lesbian." Rose finally managed to get out. Kanaya was still frozen. Memories of her and her previous lover raced through her mind as she tried not to cry. However, her daughter took her reaction the wrong way, and grew angry.

"I knew it! I knew you wouldn't understand! If you want me out of the house now, just say so!"

But Kanaya was still having a hard time concentrating.

_"Kanaya, I brought the tea."_

_"Oh good! Now our picnic will be even more lovely!"_

_"That's good, because today is a special day."_

_"It is?"_

_"Yeah. It's our ten year anniversary!"_

_"Oh, I almost forgot! Terribly sorry Rose. I didn't even get you a gift."_

_"That's okay. Being with you is a good enough gift for me."_

_"I love you Rose."_

_"I love you too, Kanaya."_

Kanaya finally snapped back to her daughter waving her hand in front of her face.

"I'm s-sorry. I just, was remembering something. I just want you to know that I support you 100 percent of the way Rose." she said, plastering a smile on her face.

"Mom, it looks like you're about to cry." her daughter said with concern in her eyes. Kanaya turned away. She couldn't take it anymore. Tears slid down her cheeks as her daughter came up and asked her what was wrong. She sniffed and told Rose to follow her.

A few moments later, they were in the attic, and Kanaya rummaged around, looking for dusty scrapbooks, lost and forgotten as time marched on. Finally, she pulled one out titled "Special Moments." Kanaya was aware of how cheesy the title was, which kind of made her smile. But as she opened the pages and looked through, her depression was instantly brought back on. She finally reached a page with her and another blonde woman sitting in a field, in the middle of a passionate kiss. She gave a light chuckle as she remembered the friend that was taking the picture was very grumpy about the whole situation, as he always was about everything. Rose grasped the book gently in her hands, looking shocked at Kanaya.

"Mom, you were a lesbian too?" she asked. Kanaya laughed at her daughter's word choice.

"Yes. She was beautiful. She could've been a great mom too." she said, her sadness returning.

"Well, who is she? What happened to her?" Rose asked.

"Her name was Rose as well. It started out when I was fifteen, and alone in my school. Rose was the only one who shared my similar interests and had my high intelligence. She also happened to be a lesbian. So naturally, we clicked after a few chats. We dated all through high school, and into college. We wanted to get married, but..." And then the memories started up again.

_"Rose this tea is delightful!"_

_"Thanks! Green tea is your favorite, right?"_

_"Yes. You know, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yes, hold on- Rose watch out!"_

_Bang!_

_Bang bang bang!_

_"Get out of the park you dykes! Gays like you deserve to die!"_

At this point, Kanaya couldn't talk anymore. She had completely broken down. She brought out the news clipping that was under the picture of her and Rose. On the cover was the mugshot of the man who killed Kanaya's girlfriend, and shattered Kanaya's heart.

"_...Rose was a kind hearted woman with so much left to live for, but her life was taken away by this cruel spirit. May the angels safely guide her to Heaven."_

The two then stayed up for hours, talking about Rose, and the issues with today's world.

"Mom, does this mean I can't date girls?" Rose asked nervously. Kanaya gave a light laugh.

"No Rose. You can still date girls. But I do want you to be careful, ok?" Rose gave a nod, and made her way back downstairs. Kanaya smiled, and looked at her deceased lover. Her daughter sure reminded her of Rose.

"One day Rose, I'll visit you. Then we can get married. Just like I wanted to do on the day you got shot."


End file.
